


Course of History

by DrayPotter_TFLS



Series: Changed History [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrayPotter_TFLS/pseuds/DrayPotter_TFLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione did something that changed the course of history eight years ago, this is the aftermath of that choice.<br/>Minor changes from the version on ff.net, still ignores canon from the end of the fifth book on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Course of History

**Author's Note:**

> _If you recognize it I probably don't own it_

_**Eight years previously  
** “Sirius! Protego!” The young witch yelled before she realized what was happening. Little did she know that one spell would change her entire future, and quite possibly the future of the wizarding world. Because of that one spell Sirius stunned Bellatrix. Because Bellatrix was stunned the dark side was a man down and Harry kept the prophecy. Because the prophecy was kept on the right side Voldemort was defeated years sooner than he would have been. All because of one life saved and one spell cast. _

Present time  
Hermione rolled over and groaned at the feeling of an empty bed. Considering she was seeing two men and sleeping with them both waking up alone was something of a shock, especially considering that it was ten years to the day since things had changed in their relationship. Opening her eyes she stared at the ceiling thinking about exactly what had happened. Harry and Sirius had taken on Lucius and Rookwood, defeating them with ease. Then Sirius turned to congratulate Harry and Bellatrix had cast a curse in his direction, when Hermione cast a protego with out thinking, thus saving Sirius and Harry and changing the course of the war. Later she was told she shouldn’t have been able to do what she did considering it was a killing curse cast, even further proving that she was a powerful witch. 

“I see you are finally awake.” A voice said softly from the door.

“Mmmhmm.” she said rolling to smile at one of the other thirds of her bond. “Where‘s Sirius?”

“Down stairs getting ready for the memorial.” Remus said walking over to sit on their bed. “I can‘t believe its been ten years already since everything that happened.” He said smiling at her fondly. 

“Me either. I still want to know how I did what I did but I guess that is one thing I will never know.” she said sitting up and moving over to kiss him. “Now I need to go shower if we are going to make it to the memorial on time.” She declared getting out of bed wearing nothing but the air and walking over to the wardrobe to find her dress she had bought for today. Grabbing the hanger with the black lace floor length dress she wandered into the bathroom humming to herself.

“Hey Moony where‘s ‘Mione?” Sirius asked walking in and missing her by seconds. 

He pointed to the bathroom where the water had just started running. “Want to go make sure she is relaxed before the ceremony?” he asked grinning wolfishly.  
Sirius nodded and quietly walked over and opened the door, slipping into the room with Remus hot on his heels. Quickly shedding their clothes they slipped into the shower to join the youngest member of their triad, Sirius behind her and Remus in front of her. Only then did they realize that she was crying softly, letting the water wash away the tears before they fully formed. 

“Love whats wrong?” Remus asked softly.  
Turning slightly she threw an arm around each man and hugged them tightly, now crying to hard to speak.

“Love is this because you feel bad about the nightmare I had last night?” Sirius guessed.

Remus looked at him curiously, having slept through whatever he was talking about. 

Hermione nodded quietly. “You were shaking so bad. I feel bad for causing you to suffer through what you had to go through. I feel like its my fault you had to watch your cousin get executed. I feel like all the pain you went through is my fault.” she said, letting go of Remus and burying her head in Sirius’ shoulder.

“Love its not your fault. I am so thankful that you saved me.” Sirius said stroking her back gently. “I am so happy I got to live this life with you and Remus. If you hadn‘t reacted when you did I would never know how happy my kitten and my wolf could make me.” He said kissing her gently. “Now lets move forward and celebrate that we have.”

Remus smiled at him. Until Sirius had showed up on his door step holding a book on bonds with a section on triads bookmarked with Hermione’s picture he hadn’t know this kind of happiness was possible. “And there is so much we have to celebrate.” he said softly placing a hand on her stomach. 

“Are you sure you are okay with the fact that only one of you can be the father?” she asked for the hundredth time. 

“Biologically only one of us is the father but in spirit and name both of us are and you know it.” Sirius said shrugging as he started rubbing her shoulders.

Hermione moaned softly, rolling her neck with his motions. “That feels amazing love.” She breathed as her eyes drifted shut. 

Sirius smirked and nodded at Remus, who took this opportunity to ghost his hand up to tease one alert nipple.

Hermione gasped and arched into his hand. Reaching out blindly she wrapped a hand around him. Remus gasped as the smaller witch wrapped her hand around him. 

Six years in and things hadn’t changed in the slightest. Each knew exactly how to please the other two and how to drive them up the wall so they would finish within moments. And this time was no exception. Gasping and twitching they collapsed to the floor of the shower and let the hot water run over them as they recovered. 

“And this is why I start getting ready so bloody early.” Hermione said with a laugh as she started trying to disentangle her limbs from her lovers a few minutes later. Kissing each of them she stood up and grabbed her shampoo. “If I can have five minutes alone I can finish my shower and be ready to go.” She said as she nudged the pile of husbands with a toe, trying to stop them from starting another round. 

Groaning Sirius stood up and pulled Remus with him. “Alright dear, we took our shower earlier so we will go get dressed and wait for you in the bed room. Love you.” He said kissing her cheek and stepping out to grab towels.

“Love you.” Remus said softly as he kissed the top of her head and following Sirius.

**Author's Note:**

> So now that you have read this let me know if you like it and keep your eye out for the multi chapter story that says how they got here =) <3


End file.
